Wigglytuff
|backcolor= |name=Wigglytuff |jname=(プクリン Pukurin) |image=040Wigglytuff.png |ndex=040 |dexkanto = 040 |dexjohto = 045 |dexhoenn = 139 |dexsinnoh = - |dexmokalos - 121 |ndexprev=Jigglypuff |ndexnext=Zubat |gen=Generation I |hp=140 |atk=70 |def=45 |satk=75 |sdef=50 |spd=45 |total=425 |species=Balloon Pokémon |type= / |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=26.5 lbs. |metweight=12.0kg |ability=Cute Charm Frisk (Dream World) |color='Pink' |gender=75% ♀/25% ♂ |1= }} Wigglytuff ' (Japanese: 'プクリン Pukurin)is a / -type Pokémon. It is a pink, oval shaped Pokémon that lulls its enemies to sleep using Sing, like Jigglypuff and Igglybuff. It is Green's first Pokémon in the manga and it was a Jigglypuff that time. Appearance Wigglytuff appears to be a light pink, oval shaped Pokémon with a piece of fluff on its forehead along with blue colored eyes and long ears. The ears contain large black openings and a piece of white on top. It also appears to lack arms and legs and has stubby and small hands and feet. Special abilities Wigglytuff has the ability Cute Charm along with the hidden ability Frisk. Cute Charm makes a Pokémon with an opposite gender become infatuated with Wigglytuff with a 30% chance if they hit Wigglytuff with a Physical move. Frisk allows Wigglytuff to check its opponent's held items. In the anime A Wigglytuff appeared in the episode Lights, Camera, Quack-tion as one of the stars for a movie. Another one appeared in Pokémon: The First Movie. Evolution Wigglytuff is the evolved form of Jigglypuff by the use of a Moon Stone. Wigglytuff is the final form of Igglybuff. Game info Wigglytuff appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, as the leader of the guild. He becomes "the grand master of all things evil" for the guild graduation. Game locations |pokemon = Wigglytuff |redblue = Cerulean Cave |rbrarity = Rare |yellow = Rocket Game Corner |yrarity = Unlimited |goldsilver = Evolve Jigglypuff |gsrarity = None |crystal = Evolve Jigglypuff |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Evolve Jigglypuff |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Jigglypuff |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Jigglypuff |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Jigglypuff |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Jigglypuff |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Jigglypuff |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Route 14 |bwrarity = Rare }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Jigglypuff |Trozei=Huge Storage 4, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Jigglypuff |PMD2=Marine Resort (1-19BF) |Ranger2=Almia Castle |Rumble=Silent Forest }} Pokédex entries | redblue=The body is soft and rubbery. When angered, it will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size.| yellow=Its body is full of elasticity. By inhaling deeply, it can continue to inflate itself without limit.| gold=Their fur feels so good that if two of them snuggle together, they won't want to be separated.| silver=It has a very fine fur. Take care not to make it angry, or it may inflate steadily and hit with a Body Slam.| crystal=The rich, fluffy fur that covers its body feels so good that anyone who feels it can't stop touching it.| ruby=Wigglytuff has large, saucerlike eyes. The surfaces of its eyes are always covered with a thin layer of tears. If any dust gets in this Pokémon's eyes, it is quickly washed away.| sapphire=Wigglytuff's body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly like a balloon.| emerald=Its fur is the ultimate in luxuriousness. Sleeping alongside a Wifflytuff is simply divine. Its body expands seemingly without end when it inhales.| firered=Its fur is extremely fine, dense, and supple. The exquisitely pleasant fur conveys an image of luxury.| leafgreen=The body is soft and rubbery. When angered, it will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size.| diamond=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air.| pearl=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air.| platinum=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air.| heartgold=Their fur feels so good that if two of them snuggle together, they won't want to be separated.| soulsilver=It has a very fine fur. Take care not to make it angry, or it may inflate steadily and hit with a Body Slam.| black=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air.| white=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air.| |black 2 = Its fine fur feels so pleasant, those who accidentally touch it cannot take their hands away. |white 2 = Its fine fur feels so pleasant, those who accidentally touch it cannot take their hands away. }} Origins Wigglytuff appears to based on a plush rabbit whilst its name comes from wiggly and tuff. Trivia *Despite able to float in air because of its ability, it does not have the ability Levitate nor part flying. *Wigglytuff, Jigglypuff, Igglybuff, Qwilfish, and Drifloon are all known as the Balloon Pokémon. *In the Pokémon Green sprite for Wigglytuff, its sprite doesn't show its white belly above its mouth like many other sprites show it happening. *Wigglytuff's cry is similar to Poliwhirl's Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Pink Pokémon